Second Galactic Civil War
The Second Galactic Civil War (30 ABY), also known as The Galactic Civil War Part 2 and The Imperial War of Revenge began when the Galactic Empire Declaration of War on the New Republic after two simultaneous attacks that destroyed the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV and the Bilbringi Shipyards. This battle would reignite old hatred and rivalries around the galaxy as the two major powers battled for control of the galaxy. Because of this the President of the New Republic, Adamar Kintero, seeing the devastation of the war to come, resigned from office, not wanting to have to deal with the pressures of a galactic war like others before him, which lead to the Bothan Matylya being elected to the position. Starting a decade after the Empire signed a peace treaty with the New Republic, elements inside the Empire who were at odds with this move began a decade long build up, under the control of Adamska Eckhardt before eventually moving against the commander, Gilad Pellaeon, and deposing him from power. Eckhardt then lead the Empire into the opening stages of the war until his power was usurped by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Animus. The war also lead to many worlds breaking away from both governments and establishing a new galactic government, the Aegis Commonwealth in 31 ABY. However, the war ended in 40 ABY when Darth Animus was hunted down and defeated on Umbara. After this, the Empires eventually merged into the Brotherhood of the Sith and began a new war against the successor state of the Republic, the Galactic Union. Origins Buildup to the War During the decade after the signing of the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty, many of the hardline elements within the higher ranks of the Empire saw the peace accord as a major show of weakness. However, due to the weakened state of the Empire, they could do little about it. It is during this time that an Imperial officer by the name of Adamska Eckhardt begins to gather people around him. Moving quickly through the ranks of the Empire, bringing forth resources not seen before to aid the Empire in defense of their territory against hostilities. Eventually Eckhardt would rise to the Rank of Moff, controlling the central system of the Empire, and overseeing the administration of the capital Bastion. Once there, he began to spread his network, and bringing up those who had like aims as his own. Those on the Moff Council who did not wish for war, or were too hesitant to back his ambitions, he removed from power, finding ways to strip them of their rank, push them into retirement, or simply have them killed and making it look like an accident and replacing the vacancies with people he had maneuvered into position. Once he had his foundation secured, he would expand by slowly introducing more fleet resources to fill the large gaps in the Imperial Fleet. TIE fighters, Star Destroyers, and other craft slowly trickled in over the years to bolster the Imperial Fleet. Unknown to most, however, was that Eckhardt was withholding the majority of his resources in case of emergency, and to prevent the Republic from taking note of a sudden influx of new power. Once he had the fleet's back up to the level of power he desired, he began to work on removing the major obsticles to his desire to retake the galaxy. This was mainly in the form of the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Forces, Gilad Pellaeon. Working on removing high ranking officers who were large supporters of Pellaeon's peace initiatives, replacing them with those who supported Eckhardt's view, or were simply loyal to the Empire itself and not one ruler, Eckhardt thinned out Pellaon's support base. To ensure there would be no surprises, Eckhardt also tracked down former Admiral Natasi Daala and destroyed her and all her followers, not wanting to risk another one of her ambitious drives. When all this was done, nearly ten years after the Bastion Accords were signed, Eckhardt and the Moff Council issued Imperial Contingency Order 65, which allowed them to remove Pellaeon from power. Those few still left to support Pellaeon attempted to fight, and were quickly dealt with by people Eckhardt had put into place. In the end, Eckhardt gave Pellaeon a simple choice, surrender peacefully or die. Pellaeon decided to surrender, believing it to be the better part of valor, that he might find a way to win in the end. With this done, the Moff Council ordered the sealing of their borders until one year later, when they would formally declare war and begin the Second Galactic Civil War. History The Destruction of the Jedi Temple and the Bilbringi Shipyards The first strikes that began the Second Galactic Civil War. The Empire in sudden ambush attacks dropped out of hyperspace on the shipyards and attacked during the unveiling of a new ship class. This attack caused great damaged to the shipyards and claimed the lives of thousands. Admiral Ackbar was wounded and put into a coma as a result of this attack. At the same time as the attack on the shipyards occurred, the Empire also attacked the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. Using long range hyperspace torpedoes as the opening salvo, the Empire destroyed the temple of the Jedi before they land troops and sweep up any survivors. Luke Skywalker, Grandmaster of the Order is taken prisoner during the clean up operation. Battle of Bespin In an effort to reduce the effectiveness of the New Republic's armies, the Empire attempts an invasion of interdiction of Tibanna Gas that was meant for the New Republic. The New Republic along with local forces managed to repulse the Imperial attack and stop their take over of Bespin. However, this was only half of a planned attack, as the Imperials invaded and took control of Thyferra and managed to control the flow of Bacta. Ambush at Augury The Jedi, in an attempt to gain information about the spreading darkness of the Force and the Imperial War machine seek out a being known as the Oracle. However, when they were speaking with the Oracle, they were ambushed by a Darksider who killed the Oracle and kidnapped the Jedi Howri. Senate Office Attack Hoping to improve the relations between the Jedi and Republic, Jedi Korden travelled to Coruscant to speak with Senator Visio. Continuing their dialogue they've kept for many months, Korden believed that Visio would be their best hope with the Republic. However, unknown to him, Visio was the very Darksider who had ambushed them on Augury. Revealing himself, Visio attacked Korden, then threw him out the window of the office. Afterwards he staged evidence and framed the Jedi for an attempted assassination on his life. Escape from Ossus Because of the evidence presented, the Republic believed, with extreme reluctance, that the Jedi had gone rogue and sent a small task force to detain the Jedi on Ossus. But before the task force could arrive, the Jedi made an escape, having to out run the MC90 Republic ship, Saint. Managing to escape the ship's range, the Jedi jumped to hyperspace, leaving the Republic to take control of an empty temple. Battle of Coruscant One of the most costly and devastating battles in the war, the Imperials struck a deep hit against the Republic. Having long planned this battle and secretly staged and set resources in place, the Republic was caught off guard as the Imperial fleet assaulted the Republic Capital and managed to destroy the Senate District and kill thousands of people, including most of the Republic Senate. Mandalorian Exile Continuing their advance, the Imperials, after hitting the Republic hard, decided to shore up their defenses and fortify their area of the galaxy. To do this, they turned their attention to the Mandalorian held planets in their space. Using guile and deception, the Imperials instigated a short lived civil war on the Mandalorian worlds before they came in and attacked them from both inside and outside. This resulted in the bulk of the Mandalorian forces being forced off their worlds and scattering them across much of the galaxy. Mission to the Virus Facility In order to help stop the advance of the Imperials, Republic Intelligence plotted an attack against a secret virus production facility. Sending in a strike team, they manage to destroy the facility, encounting a prototype Phase IV Dark Trooper during the course of the mission. Duels on Korriban A series of duels that occured on Korriban before it's destruction at the hands of Darth Animus. The Battle of Caamas In another attempt to strike a devastating blow to the Republic, the Empire, with the use of their newest super weapon, the OMEN, attempt to destroy Caamus. In a turn of events, the Republic, thanks to Sileen Tenlae, discovered the plan for Caamas and intercepted the fleet and a space battle ensued near Caamas. Siege of Shogun Due to uprisings by local forces, the Empire sent the 792nd Legion and support forces to Shogun to deal with the issue. In reply, the local Mandalorian forces have requested support from Mandalore and any other mandalorian friendly forces. Political Fallout Because of the warring factions of the Empire and New Republic, many worlds, long weary and having suffered great loses because of the long wars stretching all the way back to at least the Clone Wars decided to not take sides in this new war. In the end, this gave rise to the formation of the Aegis Commonwealth. This group is dedicated to not taking sides in the war, while they hold pacifists ideals, they are not afraid to defend themselves. The planet of Naboo serves as the capital of the government body, also is home to Forseti Ullr, current monarch of Naboo and leader of the Commonwealth. While the Commonwealth is not involved in the war, they do not turn those in need away. Spearheading the largest and most organized humanitarian aid in the galaxy, the Commonwealth also offers protection and shelter for the millions of refugees that have been displaced as a result of this galaxy wide war between the Republic and Empire. Category:Conflicts Category:Battles of the Second Galactic Civil War